Dental professionals have employed x-ray imaging for many years. A traditional dental x-ray procedure includes exposing an x-ray film to x-ray energy after it has passed through the target site. The film is developed and an image of the target site is achieved. It has also long been known that in order to obtain a useful image, the dental x-ray film must be positioned relative to the target site in a predetermined and secure manner. Many numbers of x-ray film holders and positioning devices have been developed, including for example, that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,026 which is hereby incorporated by reference for background purposes.
More recently, many dental professionals have used digital x-ray sensors in place of traditional x-ray films. An example of such a sensor is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,141 which is hereby incorporated by reference for background disclosure of x-ray sensors. As with x-ray films, it is necessary for the x-ray sensor to be secured in a predetermined position during the x-ray imaging procedure. In a manner similar to the use of x-ray films, holding and positioning devices have been developed for x-ray sensors.
A traditional problem with sensor holders is that connecting cable affixed to the sensor itself is cumbersome to position such that it does not interfere with the imaging procedure. Patient comfort is always a prime consideration in any dental procedure, and the positioning of the connecting cable is no different.
A need exists therefore, for a sensor holder than can be employed with digital sensor having a connecting cable. The holder should easily yet securely position and hold not only the sensor but also the connecting cable.